


「Chiral」

by SoundlessWay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Does that make sense?, I won't write spoilers, I wrote OTHER as a category because I haven't thought about the gender, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, but - Freeform, just the idea itself, not happy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8F2vUIVI9s/">Penny Dreadful OST</a></p></blockquote>





	「Chiral」

Would you be here... if I want you to hug me?

Would you be here... when things got messy?

Would you be here... if I try to make things right?

Would you be here… when I give up?

Would you be here if blood starts to leave my body?

Would you be here when I am not longer here?

Would you be here... even if I’m gone…

..would… Would you be here... with me… one last time?

 

No…

 

You wouldn’t.

 

That’s because I killed you.

 

After _that_ , things got messy.

After _that_ , people wanted revenge for the death of their hero.

After _that_ , war was upon us.

After _that_ , I cut my veins.

After _that_ , I... started to dream about you, about us.

After _that_ , I was already dead.

 

After _that_ …

 

After…

  
Oh, so funny… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: [Penny Dreadful OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8F2vUIVI9s/)


End file.
